


Give Me Affection

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Affection, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: The Raven Gang have a certain way of asking for comfort from each other when they need it.





	Give Me Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post](http://snoozemutton.tumblr.com/post/141205280426/livin-the-dream). I hope you'll like it!

It was a stupid thing they had started a while ago, but the fact that it had turned from a simple idea into an actual tradition meant that it was something they needed, and therefore they all swallowed their pride whenever they felt the need to say those three little words.

Blue could still recall the day it had started. It had been surprisingly early in their friendship, but she’d grown so close to her Raven Boys so quickly that it didn’t feel too weird. She remembered how Gansey had flopped down on the couch in Monmouth Manufacturing after an especially disappointing day, but it had seemed to be the sort of bad mood that required comfort rather than solitude, so they’d all stuck around, feeding off of each other’s company. Blue could remember Gansey muttering nonsense to himself, which was unlike him and therefore very surprising, until he’d suddenly said, “Give me affection,” and then had added an almost broken “please”. It was safe to say they had all been at his side instantly.

And ever since that day it was something they just did. If someone was craving that extra amount of love and attention they would all be there to help, no questions asked. Since it was something that required them all to be in the right mood it wasn’t something that happened very often, but it wasn’t rare either. It was just a tradition that they most likely wouldn’t break anytime soon.

Blue could tell Gansey was in a certain kind of morose mood that day and knew he would most likely utter those three words before it was time for her to leave. It was only a matter of time, really. Since you needed to sort of admit to not being okay to ask for it she knew it sometimes took a while to finally cave, but she also knew how awful it felt to leave and not have said it. She knew not saying it wasn’t worth it.

She observed him in silence where he was perched beside her on the couch, his gaze never once leaving his notebook, though Blue could tell he wasn’t really absorbing anything he was reading. She waited patiently, not wanting to rush him, and instead entertained herself by trying to read the words on the pages, until Gansey finally sighed, closed the book and said, “Give me affection.”

And immediately everyone dropped what they were doing to run to his aid, and since Blue was already at his side she just scooted a little closer and hooked her arm around his, letting her cheek rest against his shoulder as he hand ran random patterns over his arm.

Noah was reaching for Gansey’s hair, neither of them caring if he messed it up. As he let his fingers massage Gansey’s scalp Ronan decided to flop onto Gansey’s lap, making him laugh as he made a big show out of hugging him around the middle. Adam crouched down on the floor before them, his hands giving Gansey’s legs gentle squeezes to help with the potential ache from having walked around all day, and Gansey instantly relaxed in their hands.

It was a quiet affair, their mingling breaths being the only sound, other than rustling clothes, to fill the room. Gansey occasionally gave a laugh if someone touched a ticklish spot, but other than that they relished in their calm moment, and Blue felt better herself, even though she hadn’t been the one to need this. But in one way they all needed this, it was just a matter of who needed it the most.

Gansey suddenly shifted a bit beside her. “Stop it,” he mumbled, and Blue turned her gaze on Adam who was spidering his fingers over Gansey’s knees. “It tickles, stop.”

But Adam didn’t stop, and soon enough Ronan joined in by squeezing his sides, which led to Noah curling his fingers against his neck, and once Blue joined in by poking at his ribs Gansey had no control of his giggles, but it was all very gentle and short-lived, and Gansey was barely out of breath when they stopped.

He seemed even more relaxed now, after the playful display of affection. Blue had always found his sensitivity endearing, and the fact that he didn’t really mind when they exploited it made it even better. She snuggled up closer to him, sending him a smile that he reciprocated easily when he met her gaze.

It never lasted long, unless the person specifically asked for it to continue, which Gansey didn’t this time. It was just a momentary thing, but it always helped. It might be ridiculous and slightly awkward, but it helped, and that was the important part.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) for tickle fics.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasasideblog.tumblr.com) for non-tickle fics.


End file.
